Better Than Revenge
by Dallas Angel
Summary: A one-shot based off the Taylor Swift song Better Than Revenge


**Now go stand in the corner  
And think about what you did  
Ha, time for a little revenge**

I was going to get revenge on Alice for that little stunt she pulled.****

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him

What happened was that in the middle of July Jasper and I had just fallen in love.

**She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage**

Then Alice came and we became friends. What I didn't realize was she was using me to get Jasper. When I did realize it was too late. She had stolen him.****

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with

I never suspected that my best friend would steal the love of my life.

**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

She knows it hurt me. I know she does, she always puts on a big show about her and Jaspers relationship when I'm around.****

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa

The thing that hurt most though is that she doesn't love jasper she's pretending. Everyone knows she's cheating on him.

**She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa**

To be blunt, she sleeps around.****

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends

Alice doesn't have many friends she's always taking other's men.

**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha**

What she doesn't understand is I'm an expert at revenge.****

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list

She acts like she's better than everyone.

**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**

She looks at me like left-overs, from something she loved to eat, but not enough to warm up.

**I think her ever present frown is a little troubling**

Another thing that I don't get is how those boys can ignore that frown that's always on her face.

**She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but**

She thinks I'm crazy cause I have the habit of rhyming her name with very mean words.****

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

What she doesn't get though is that sophistication is not bullying, clothes, and connections.

**Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**

I guess they didn't teach her this kind of thing in prep school so I'll do it.****

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa

She's been lying to Jasper again. The sad thing is he's either naive (which is not the jasper I knew), or he doesn't care.

**She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa**

She's started bragging about her 'night time activities'.****

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends

She's losing friends and gaining enemies fast. Each one of her enemies joins the GAA or Girls Against Alice.

**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha**

We've started are plan against Alice.

**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word**

I told Alice off today in the hallway and it might have been a fight if Angela hadn't stopped me, but I did warn her about are revenge. I don't think she listened.

**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa**

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

We did the revenge today. We got on the loud speaker and announced all about Alice's 'activities'. Then we informed the guys that quote "We're here to and we won't cheat on you as soon as you turn your back." Then we got off the stage. ****

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do

I don't Alice knew what to do after that.****

Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

We went up to her (the GAA) after are speech and clapped and said quote "You're right Alice you are better. I could never be as 'sophisticated' as you."


End file.
